Barbie?
by GladdHanna
Summary: Semua berawal dari 'Barbie' Romansu abal-abal Mind to Read and Review ! Satu Review Berharga untuk Author abal-abal ini :3


**Barbie?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bukannya ngelanjutin malah ngebut fic baru #ditabokmassal, serius Author gatau ini ciusan lucu / gak, cuman pngin memparodykan chara kesukaan Author XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto)**

**Rated: T (For safe)**

**Genre : Humor, Romance**

**Warning : seriusan ini bakalan ada Typos, garing, aneh, gak jelas + ada maho"nya sdkit, so buat yng gak suka mending klik exit aja :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu ketika di gua yang bau dan tidak beraturan *dihajar* terdapatlah 10 orang yang jenis spesiesnya sangatlah menakjubkan, dimulai dari yang spesies ikan, boneka, banci taman lawang, tumbuhan belang, tua bangkotan, kertas jadi"an, autis, dan pierching karatan #taboked. Telah terjadi suatu pertengkaran hebat antara banci tamanlawang *C4* dan boneka jadi-jadian. *dihajar*, well, sebenarnya itu hanya masalah yang sangat kecil namun terlalu dibesar-besarkan.

"Danna un! Sini kipasnyaaa! Ya olloh aduhai sinunun panas bingit!" Teriak banci taman lawang aka Deidara yang berusaha merebut kipas yang digenggam oleh boneka jadi-jadian.

"Gua juga panas keles! Dasar banci cuih cuah puehhh(?)" Balas Sasori dengan sengitnya sambil mengipas-ngipas dirinya dengan kipas yang sedari tadi diperebutkan oleh mereka berdua.

"Siniii! Pilih kipas atau bom?" Teriak Dei sambil mengeluarkan lempung-lempung miliknya.

"Ki...

"Katsu!"

'JEGGEERRRR'

'This banci(?) grrr' teriak Sasori dengan kesal dan sialnya kipasnya telah direbut oleh Deidara.

Sasori hanya terdiam di pojokan, tanpa sepatah katapun, tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, Deidara yang segera mengetahui bahwa Sasori ngambek dan bila Sasori ngambek kemungkinan besar gua di tempaat dirinya bertapak, tinggal, hidup melarat, hidup tak sehat (?) Akan segera hancur dalam 0,00000001 detik (?).

"Danna unnnn" Deidara menghampiri Sasori yang masih berdiam diri di pojokan, tanpa suara, tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, tanpa.. (Reader: cukup!)

"Jangan ngambek kelesss" Deidara segera mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasori yang masih berdiam diri di pojokan, tanpa suara, tanpa bergerak, tanpa (Reader: jangan diulang!"

Deidara yang kebingungan segera mengipasi-ngipasi Sasori dengan rasa hati yang tidak ikhlas.

"Danna un, jangan ngambek donggg~" Deidara terus mengipasi Sasori yang masih berdiri di pojokan, tanpa suara, tanpa pergerakan sama sekali

Tiba-tiba Sasori memalingkan kepalanya ke Deidara dan segera mengeluarkan tangannya untuk dijabat. Deidara yang kebingungan langsung segera menjabat Sasori.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nama aku Barbie"

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Ha? Gak salah ni Danna un?' Batin Deidara yang kebingungan menatap Sasori dengan tatapan nanar, mata melotot gaje. Deidara yang yang shocking enggak pake stocking segera melepas jabat tangannya dari Sasori dan segera beranjak kabur namun Deidara terpeleset sambil memegang kipasnya dengan gaya salto (?)

Sasori segera berdiri dan kearah Deidara dan Deidara menatap Sasori dengan wajah horror

"Jangan ferkosa akuuuu, aku msih ferjaka ting-ting seting-ting kayak si ayu ting-ting yang makan ting-ting di tempat klenting (?)"

Sasori makin mendekat Deidara, Deidara yang hampir kehabisan nyawa (?)

'Ya Tuhan Dewa Jashinku, diriku yang banci ini tobat, gua bakal rajin berdoa buat DJ, rajin bantuin papih Pein dan Mamih Konan, pokok ee gua tobat DJ un' batin Deidara dengan tatapan ketakutan

"

'Its time to say good bye un! Hikss' Deidara segera memejamkan matanya namun tidak terjadi apa-apa

'Beginikah rasanya di surga? Batin Deidara

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu enggak kenapa-kenapa kan? Barbie cemas ngeliat kamu jatuh tadi"

'Dezzingggg'

'What the fuuuuu, ternyata gua belum mati' batin Deidara

"Barbie boleh minjam kipasnya kan?"

'Ohhh mayyy guaaddddd, dia kenapa jadi banci papan atas? Ngaku-ngaku barbie lagi amit-amit njirrrrr' Deidara yang menatap nanar (lagi) pada Sasori sambil memberika kipasnya kepada Sasori dengan was-was

"Aduh, panas bangetttt, barbie jadi keringetan gini"

'Oh my shitt, ini anak nape coba? Virus Barbie syndrom lgi ngetop yaa un?'

"Hee! Barbie kecut! Elu memang ya! Elu cowok atau cewek! Jenis kelamin aja gak jelas gini! Kau apakan Danna ku un?" Teriak Deidara sambil mengeluarkan jari tengah kepada Sasori

"Kamu kok marah sama barbie, barbie kanjadi takut" Dapat terlihat wajah manjanya Sasori sangatlah menjijikan dimata Deidara.

'Sumpeh ni anak kalo bisa gua telen, gua bakal telen ini barbie (?)' Batin Deidara dengan berapi-api

"Nape ni markas jadi tempat yang taklayak dihuni?" Teriak Papih Pein aka Leader Akatsuki

"Ini nih pih, barbie kenak lempar lempung sama kaka Deidara" kata barbie unyu (Sasori) dengan muka menahan tangis

Pein yang bingung ngelihat si Sasori alias Barbie jadi-jadian mendadak menjadi aneh tersebut menatap Deidara dengan tatapan 'Ceritain nanti atau tinggal nama' yang dibalas dengan anggukan tidak ikhlas dari Deidara

"Nah Barbie sama mamih Konan dulu ya, pipih mau ngomong sama kaka Deidara dulu" kata Pain yang disusul dengan anggukan oleh Barbie(?) Sasori

**Di suatu tempat ~ (?)**

"Elu apain si Sasori, kok tiba-tiba jadi Barbie gtu?" Tanyak Pain dengan wajah mengancam

"Aduh, cuman berebut kipas doang tiba-tiba dia jadi kayak gtu, dia aja kali yang sarap" Kata Deidara langsung to the point dengan wajah jelek #taboked

"Jadi harus gimana ni leader? Aku capek kalo si Barbie jadi-jadia itu masih tetap ngaku jadi Barbie (?)" Tanyak Deidara

"Kita susun rencana dulu, gini...

**Tubikontinyuuu~ (?)**

**Huaaaa, banyak fic yang belum selesai malah nambah fic baru TvT, cerita ini terinspirasi dari teman ku pas dia mendadak jadi barbie jadi"an yang pastinya itu sangat menjijikan U_U**

**Tanpa banyak bacot!**

**Tinggalkan jejak disini (MIND TO REVIEW~)**

**GladdHanna**


End file.
